


No More

by That_loser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, Sad Dean Winchester, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_loser/pseuds/That_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he noticed was the noise. One long, incessant beep. The endless sound that bore the weight of silence. There was no more heartbeat. No more blips in the line. No more Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a piece that I just kinda word-vomited. It's my first post on this site, and yes I know, it sucks. I apologize in advance. My strong suit is in editing/beta-ing, not writing. Anyway, I'm posting it anyway cuz why not. Uhm,, enjoy, and please let me know what you think (I appreciate any and all constructive criticism).

The first thing he noticed was the noise. One long, incessant beep. The endless sound that bore the weight of silence. There was no more heartbeat. No more blips in the line. No more Sam. 

No more bickering over Dean's taste in music.  
No more jabs about overgrown hair.  
No more sugary, girly coffee.  
No more insisting on healthy--rabbit--food.  
No more bad decisions with good intentions.  
No more arguments over lies and betrayal.  
No more facing down ghosts and werewolves and demons.  
No more rides in the Impala.  
No more "so get this"  
No more hunting.  
No more brother. 

Despite common misconceptions that grief is loud or violent or demanding, grief is the silent snake that slowly chokes the life out of its victim until there is nothing left but an empty shell. 

Dean sat beside the bed where his brother lay. He simply stared at that line. The never ending, damned line. Nurses and doctors rushed in, desperate to save their patient. But Dean knew. This was it. No more Sam. No more anything. 

He was numb. He had nothing left to feel; no pain, no sadness, no anger. There was nothing. The light that was once in his eyes, in his soul, had finally, for the last time, gone out. There was nothing left. There was no more.


End file.
